Top Star Revolution
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = Orion de SHOUT OUT オリオンでSHOUT OUT |next = Orion de SHOUT OUT (off-vocal) オリオンでSHOUT OUT (off-vocal) |current track = Top Star Revolution }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 四ノ宮 那月 Top Star Revolution |image = |kanji name = Top Star Revolution |romaji name = Top Star Revolution |translation = Top Star Revolution |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who is voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow''. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = Wandering in a pitch-black labyrinth, covered in sand, The light from the moon is almost empty… “I’d be happier than anyone else!” A blurred glimmer of sky Shone brighter than any diamond! Bye-bye to my heart reflected in the show window Never again shall I have doubts! My ambition I look up and wish to the galaxy for my dreams, a wind blows through the inside of my chest It will become the top star, watch for it! Ah… My princess! Our entwined hands share their heat and warm each other “I will sing” for eternity… I love you…! Though the past heavily burdens everyone, we live for this moment There are some nights we cry, right? Somehow, I won’t forget all of these feelings! A shooting star that’s been wished on, a downpour of whistling I’m not alone… As many as the number of lights, I pledge to eternity! As the starry sky blossoms, illuminating our way, you gave me the courage to leap in! Your eyes show a seven-colored future! Ah… My angel! Our piled up feelings are beginning to run towards the distant comet! “We’ll never be separated again!” Forever… Promise you…! Since someone is here, I’ll play this prayer song! Now I’ve found my answer! Resound, revolution! I look up and wish to the galaxy for my dreams, a wind blows through the inside of my chest It will become the top star, watch for it! Ah… My princess! Our entwined hands share their heat and warm each other “I will sing” for eternity… I love you…! |-| Romaji = kurayami no meiro ni samayoi　suna ni mamireteta tsuki no hi ga utsurou kurai “dare yori mo shiawase ni naru yo”　nijimu sora kirari DAIYAMONDO yori　tsuyoku kagayaita SHŌ UINDO goshi ni　utsuru kokoro ni Bye-Bye mou nidoto mayoi wa shinai yo　boku no ANBISHON ginga wo miage negatta yume　mune no oku he to fukinukeru kaze ichiban boshi ni naru kara mite ite Ah… My Princess karamaru migite to hidarite no　atsuku tsutawaru nukumori komete “boku wa utau” eien ni… I Love You…! kako wo mina omoku seoi nagara　ima wo ikite iru namida suru yoru mo aru yo ne douka hora wasurenai de ite　sono kimochi subete ashita no hana he no tane ni naru kara ne inori kometa SHUUTINGU SUTAA　furisosoideru Syun-Syun hitori ja nai… hikari no kazu dake　chikau ETANITI hoshizora saite terasu michi e　tobikomu yuuki kimi ni moratta kimi no hitomi wa nanairo no mirai Ah… My Angel haruka suisei no mezasu hou e　omoi kasanete hashirida sou yo “mou hanasanai” itsu made mo… Promise You…! dare ka ga koko ni iru　dakara kanaderu PRAY SONG ima boku wa kotae mitsuketa yo　hibike REBORYUUSHON ginga wo miage negatta yume　mune no oku he to fukinukeru kaze ichiban boshi ni naru kara mite ite Ah… My Princess karamaru migite to hidarite no　atsuku tsutawaru nukumori komete “boku wa utau” eien ni… I Love You…! |-| Kanji = 暗闇の迷路に彷徨い　砂に塗(まみ)れてた 月の火が虚ろうくらい 「誰よりも幸せになるよ」　滲む空きらり ダイヤモンドより　強く輝いた ショーウインド越しに　映る心にBye-Bye もう二度と迷いはしないよ　僕のアンビション 銀河を見上げ願った夢　胸の奥へと吹き抜ける風 一番星になるから見ていてAh...my princess 絡まる右手と左手の　熱く伝わる温もり込めて 「僕は唄う」永遠に...I love you...! 過去を皆重く背負いながら　今を生きている 涙する夜もあるよね どうかほら忘れないでいて　その気持ちすべて 明日の花への種になるからね 祈り込めたシューティングスター　降り注いでるSyun-Syun 一人じゃない…光の数だけ　誓うエタニティ 星空咲いて照らす道へ　飛びこむ勇気君に貰った 君の瞳は七色の未来Ah...my angel 遥か彗星の目指す方へ　想いかさねて走り出そうよ 「もう離さない」いつまでも…Promise you...! 誰かが此処にいる　だから奏でるPRAY SONG 今僕は答え見つけたよ　響けレボリューション 銀河を見上げ願った夢　胸の奥へと吹き抜ける風 一番星になるから見ていてAh...my princess 絡まる右手と左手の　熱く伝わる温もり込めて 「僕は唄う」永遠に...I love you...! Videos |track name = Top Star Revolution |file link = }} |track name = Top Star Revolution (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DebutBROCCOLI (Japanese) and was sung by Taniyama Kishow in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)